Because He Loves Her
by pleasexstay
Summary: Nilena one-shot.
1. Sacrifice

"Today's the day," Miley murmured to herself as her eyes fluttered open, taking a deep breath she sat up slowly on her bed. She glanced at her bedside table where her phone sat, there was a text message from Nick, unable to control her smile she picked up her phone and opened the text message.

_**I need to see you.**_ It read, automatically jumping out of her bed, Miley almost sprinted to the bathroom and washed her face, making sure that her face was clean. Grabbing a hotel robe, she wrapped it around her body and smiled at herself. Walking out of the bathroom, Miley grabbed her phone and the hotel room key before making her way to Nick's room. There were a million things running through her head as she walked down the hallway that seemed to go on forever. One of those things was, "what if he has changed his mind?" Even though this thought gave Miley false hope, she couldn't help but think about it. It was the only thought that brought a smile to her face but as she reached his door, she knew that it probably wasn't the case. Knocking softly, she waited for Nick to open the door.

"Hey," she said softly as he opened the door.

"Hey, come in." He replied, opening the door wide enough for her to walk in and closing the door behind her.

"What did you need to see me about?" She asked, with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

Nick gave her a confused look, before realizing what she was talking about. "Oh, that's right." He said with a slight nod, "I need help with my vows."

"Oh," was all she managed to blurt out. "Uhm, I'm sorry I just remembered that I had to, uhm, get the, uhm, shoes." She lied, knowing that her argument was heavily flawed. "Sorry." She added before opening the door and exiting the room. Feeling the tears welling up in her eyes, she walked back to her room, wiping away any tears that fell.

Miley spent the rest of the day in her hotel room, only using the phone to order room service. There was no way she was going downstairs to the buffet, mostly because she didn't want to see him with her. Even though it wasn't helping, she laid on her bed watching romantic movies that she had ordered along with chocolate covered strawberries. They were the only thing that she would eat when she was in one of these moods. Whenever she felt like this, she automatically knew what to do, it was like a survival mechanism. Miley had loves before, but none like Nick. Miley had known Nick since she was born and there was something about him that she just couldn't shake. If there was one person that Miley was supposed to be with for the rest of her life, she was sure that it was Nick, but here she was, on the day of his wedding, to her best friend.

Hearing a knock on the door, Miley quickly turned her head and called out, "it's open," loud enough for the person outside the door to hear. Running a hand through her hair, she wanted to make herself look somewhat presentable.

"Hey Mile, missed you at breakfast." Joe said with a polite smile.

Miley shrugged, "I wasn't really hungry."

"I can see that," Joe said with a laugh as he picked up the empty box of chocolate strawberries.

Rolling her eyes, Miley scoffed, "shut up."

Walking over to Miley's bed, Joe laid down next to her, "what are we watching?"

"The Notebook," She replied with a half-hearted smile.

They both laid there in silence, letting the movie play when Miley could feel tears welling up in her eyes. The love that Noah and Allie shared made Miley envious. She wanted someone to love her the way Noah loved Allie, unconditionally. Whenever Nick told her that he loved her, it hurt because Miley knew that it wasn't in the way that she wanted. Even though Joe was with her, she couldn't help but cry. When Joe noticed, he pulled Miley towards him and gently ran his hands up and down her back in an attempt to calm her. Laying her head on his chest, she softly sobbed. "Shhhh, don't cry Mi. It's okay. Shhhh." He said softly, continuing to rub her back. But once Miley started crying, it was almost like she couldn't stop. It was all finally coming out. Sniffling, Miley took deep breaths as she attempted to calm herself down. She looked up at Joe and smiled slightly, "I'm sorry," she apologized, still holding back tears.

Joe kissed her forehead with a smile, "don't worry about it Mi, I'll always be here for you. You're like my sister." He said, sounding cheerful, hoping it would influence Miley's mood. Miley smiled back at him, trying to look as happy as she could. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair, "I have to meet Selena soon," she said with a sigh, pretending that she had never cried, "I've gotta go."

Joe chuckled, "of course, Bridezilla awaits."

Miley sighed, rolling her eyes at Joe, "it's not that bad," she said getting off the bed.

"Of course it's not." Joe said sceptically.

Shooting Joe a look, Miley grabbed a dress and walked into her bathroom to get changed. She walked out of the room twenty minutes later, finally out of her pyjamas with her make up fixed. It was almost like this morning had never happened. "It's going to be a long day." She said quietly to herself as she grabbed her bag, "you can let yourself out, right?" She said with a smile, grabbing her room key and throwing it in her bag. "I'll see you at the wedding," she said with a smile blowing Joe a kiss as she walked out of the room.

_Flashback. _

Clearing his throat, Nick looked at Miley. "Can I ask you something?"

Miley smiled, "sure, what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Nick looked at Miley and smiled, "have you ever been in love?"

Taken aback, Miley felt her heart beater faster. Catching her breath, she finally replied with a "yes."

Nick smiled, "I-I don't know how to explain it.. But there's this girl, and whenever I'm around her I can't help but smile. She just makes everything better, y'know? I mean, she's caring, selfless, loving and beautiful, inside and out. And the way I feel about her, it's real. All of it, and I really don't care if I sound like a cliché. I love her and I don't think I'll ever feel this way about anyone else ever again."

"I love you too." Miley whispered to herself.

Turing his head to look at Miley, Nick gave her a look of confusion.

Clearing her throat Miley smiled, "I'm sure she feels the same way too," she said, hoping it was her.

"I don't know," Nick murmured.

Sighing, Miley placed her hand on his shoulder, "who wouldn't love you, Nick? You're the best. And I'm not just saying that. You are one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

Looking up at Miley, Nick smiled, "thanks Mi, you always know what to say. I'm going to tell her how I feel."

And with that single sentence, Nick broke Miley's heart. She could feel it breaking in her chest but all she did was continue to smile. "W-w-who?" She managed to spit out.

"Selena," Nick replied with a smile as he reached into his pocket and grabbed out his phone, dialling her number.

"Oh," was all Miley managed to say, "I have to go." She added, walking out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Thanks again for helping Mi." He smiled, calling after her.

_/Flashback._

Standing at the alter, Miley watched as Selena walked down the isle. There was no doubt about it, she looked beautiful and she was probably the right girl for Nick after all. Glancing at Nick, Miley couldn't help but frown a little bit. His expression was of pure joy and as happy as she was for them, she wanted to be the one who made Nick that happy. Looking back at Selena, Miley smiled as she reached the alter, taking the bouquet of flowers.

Clearing his throat, the priest began to speak, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony." Taking a deep breath, Miley smiled to herself as if she was reassuring herself that this was the right thing to do. She loved Nick too much to make him unhappy and much to her dismay, Selena made him happy so there was no way that Miley was getting in the way of that. She loved Nick but Nick loved Selena, that's the way it was. She couldn't change it. "If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." Biting her bottom lip, Miley tried to stop the tears from falling. This was it. Any moment now, Selena would be Selena Jonas. Miley forced a smile, trying to make sure no one suspected a thing. But Joe did. Joe watched Miley throughout the whole ceremony and he knew that there was something wrong. Something Miley wasn't telling him.

Taking a deep breath as Nick prepared to say his vows, Miley forced another smile. _This is how it's supposed to be, _she kept thinking to herself as they said their vows. "And now, you may kiss the bride." Nick and Selena turned towards each other and shared their first kiss as man and wife and the crowd cheered, politely, Miley clapped her hands and smiled.

As the reception finished, Miley took another glass of champagne from the server's plate, finishing it with one gulp. Placing the glass back onto the plate, she grabbed another, following the crowd to say farewell to the newlywed couple. Waving goodbye, she smiled, a genuine smile. She was getting a buzz from the alcohol which distracted her from her true feelings. When Mr. and Mrs. Jonas finally left, Miley walked back into the hall, getting a clear shot of the bar as she finished her glass of champagne. She knew that she needed something stronger. Approaching the bar, Miley smiled at the bartender and ordered a Vodka Tonic. She sat down on a stool, waiting for her drink. Joe walked up to Miley and placed his hand on the small of her back, "looks like you're feeling better."

Miley giggled, "of course I am. Today's a great day, my two best friends in the whole world got married." She replied quite loudly.

Joe chuckled, "how many drinks have you had?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Miley giggled, "I don't know, that's the best part!"

Clearing his throat Joe looked at Miley, "why are you doing this?" He asked, seriously.

Miley shot him a look, "doing what? I'm not doing anything. I'm being happy for my friends!"

"Cut the bullshit, Miley. I've known you your whole life. I saw you at the alter." Joe finally spat out.

Miley scoffed, "what are you taking about?" She giggled, "a lot of people saw me there, I was at a wedding, duh!" She said, gently tapping her forehead.

"No, not what everyone else saw. Everyone saw Miley Cyrus in a beautiful dress at her best friends' wedding. I saw Miley Cyrus heartbroken at her best friends' wedding."

"What?" Was all Miley managed to spit out, "you don't know what you're talking about, okay?" She said, standing up to leave.

Joe stood up too, with no intention of letting this subject go. "All I want to know is why, Miley. That's all."

Miley looked at Joe and chuckled, "you want to know why?" She repeated, "I'll tell you why because the only man I've ever truly loved got married today to my best friend." She said, somewhat angrily.

"Why didn't you just tell him?" He said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh, Joe..." She said with a giggle, patting his cheek with her hand. "Because he loves her and there is nothing I can do about it."

**AN: Poor Miley. D; I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy and I've had a serious case of writers block. This is another one shot I've spent months on. Quite sad I know. :/ But I hope all of you are well and taking care of yourselves. And always remember, reviews are always welcome. ;) x**


	2. Mistakes

The rest of the night was a blur. Miley spent the majority of the night drowning her feelings with tequila. She convinced herself that there was nothing she wanted to remember about this day.

Slowly opening her eyes, Miley groaned. _Great. _She thought to herself, as she slowly lifted her hand to her forehead and sighed. Looking to her left, she saw an unfamiliar man lying next to her – a wave of shame washed over her. _What have you done? _She thought to herself as she slowly got out of the hotel bed and wandered into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Miley was lost, she didn't know how to begin putting the pieces of her memory back together. She didn't remember a single thing about the wedding. Ironically, all she could recall was the fact that she didn't want to remember anything. Stepping into the shower, Miley twisted both of the hot and cold water knobs before she settled on the perfect temperature. Closing her eyes, Miley looked up as she let the water hit her face. As she looked back down, she wiped the water off her face. She quickly washed her hair, making sure that it was free of hairspray and any extra bobby pins. Running a hand through her hair, she attempted to loosen the knots within her hair.

Stepping out of the shower, Miley wrapped a towel around her physique. Although Miley was still feeling groggy, she had accepted the fact that she made a enormous mistake last night. She quietly tip-toed to the desk and grabbed a post-it and a pen, "Thank-you for last night. You know your way out, right?" She scribbled down quickly, tip-toeing back to the bed, she stuck the post-it onto the forehead of the man she never wanted to see again. Taking the room key from the desk, she quickly grabbed her suitcase along with her hand bag as she slipped out of hotel room. Miley was absolutely hopeless during awkward situations which meant that she tried to avoid them at all costs, especially when it involved a stranger. She quietly walked down the hallway of the hotel, suddenly fully aware that she was in a mere towel. She glanced at the number on door, 130. Finally a number that seemed somewhat familiar. Knocking on the door, she began to hope it was someone she knew.

Moments later, the door opened and behind it stood a very confused Joe. "Help now, questions later." Miley replied, rushing into the bathroom of his hotel room.

"Uh... okay?" He replied, closing the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry about this but I didn't know where else to go." She apologized from the bathroom.

"It's fine," he said, standing at the bathroom door. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Miley quickly rummaged through her suitcase as she attempted to find something suitable to wear, she took out a matching set of lacy undergarments and put them on. She quickly grabbed out a dress and got dressed quickly. Finally opening the door, Miley sighed, turning around. "Can you zip me up?"

Joe nodded, obliging. "I'm still waiting for an answer." He said in a teasing tone as he zipped up the back of her dress.

"Thank-you," she said softly. Turning around to face Joe, Miley sighed, "I don't remember anything, to be honest." She started, "all I know is that when I woke up with some random guy next to me. Butt naked on my bed. Then I took a shower, wrote a post-it and stuck it to his forehead thanking him for whatever happened last night. Oh, and then I ran down the hall in a towel with my bags and prayed that someone I knew would open the door after I knocked."

Trying not the laugh, Joe nodded. "Sounds... fun."

"Shut up!" Miley replied as she playfully hit him on the arm.

"Hey!" Joe called out in protest, "what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm. "You're so lucky you're cute." He added moments later with a chuckle as he walked over to his bed.

"It's not my fault people love me," she replied childishly as she followed him.

Laying down on the bed, Joe then watched Miley lay down beside him.

"You need to help me figure out what happened last night!" She said, punching him gently.

"Well, let me think." Joe replied, trying to recall Miley's antics from the night before. "It was hours after Nick and Selena left and our talk, you were with this guy, probably one of Nick's friends and as the night went on, you ordered more drinks and I guess that dude became a lot more interesting."

"Oh no," Miley whispered as she raised her hands up to cover her face and shook it gently.

"Don't be like that," Joe said, as she gently removed her hands from her face.

Rolling her eyes, Miley scoffed.

"Oh, come on, Mile." He apologized, pulling her into a hug.

"You're such an ass." Miley murmured softly into his chest.

"Love you too, babe." He replied, kissing the top of her head. Looking down at her, Joe couldn't help but smile. He loved everything about her and didn't understand why anyone wanted to hurt her – especially Nick. She was crazy for him and all he did was toss her aside, it angered Joe more than it should have, but he couldn't help it. He gently lifted up her chin with his index finger and continued to smile at the beautiful girl staring back at him. He was unaware of what was coming over him but he didn't care, he slowly leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. Smiling as soon as he felt her kissing him back.

As as soon as Miley leaned out of the kiss, she regretted it. Joe was a great guy, but she was madly in love with his brother. "I should go." She finally said after a few moments of pure silence. Sitting up on the bed, Miley ran a hand through her hair. It was almost like she couldn't do anything right. She slept with someone she wish she could forget and then, if that wasn't enough, she kissed Joe.

Joe quickly sat up on the bed to find Miley packing up all of her things. "I'm sorry, I should have never kissed you. But you can't leave, what if that guy's still there?"

"It's fine," she lied smoothly, "I'm not going back to my room. I'm going home."

Sighing, Joe had already given up on this conversation. "Okay, I'll see you soon... or something."

Faking a smile, Miley waved goodbye to Joe as she opened the door and walked out of his room with her suitcase. Standing in front of Joe's door, Miley took a deep breath. _You can't do anything about it now, just let it go. _Nothing she thought of could made her feel better, her whole life was a mess. Nick was married to Selena. She spent the night with a stranger. Joe kissed her. She walked down the hallway to the elevator, she pressed the button and patiently waited. When it finally beeped, Miley felt relieved – she was finally able to escape from this nightmare.

**AN: I know it's quite short and I'm sorry but more is coming. :) Reviews are always welcome. ;D**


	3. Nostalgia

It had been months since the wedding of Selena and Nick and Miley was good. She had finally accepted the fact that Nick chose Selena and that she was never really an option considering that he always saw her as a friend. With the absence of Nick in her life, Miley was able to move on and accept the fact that she was unable to act on the feelings she had for Nick. With that said, Miley still hasn't considered the possibility of a relationship with Joe. It just wasn't something she wanted, she needed to be single. Life was better for her that way.

Crawling out of bed, Miley slowly wandered into her walk-in closet. She glanced over all of her clothes and sighed, even though she had hundreds of different outfits to choose from, Miley felt bored with all of her clothes. She effortlessly grabbed a white singlet and a pair of denim short-shorts and walked back into her bedroom, placing them onto her bed. Moments later, she heard a knock on her door, "who would come over this early?" She asked herself quietly as she walked over to the door. Opening it, she felt winded. It was Nick. "Hi," was all she managed to spit out.

"Uhm," Nick murmured, gesturing to her lack of clothing.

Looking down at her body, Miley realized that she was only wearing a bra and underwear. "Oh," she said softly as she mentally thanked herself for deciding to wear her new Victoria's Secret garments. "Come in," she said, awkwardly as she walked into her apartment in search for a robe.

Walking into the apartment, Nick kept his hands in his pockets. There was something different about Miley. Even though he couldn't put his finger on it, he enjoyed seeing her this way. She looked genuinely happy. "Sorry for just dropping by, I just missed seeing you. It's been a while."

Miley picked up a robe from her bedroom and wrapped it around her body, "don't worry about it. It has, hasn't it?" She asked with a slight giggle walking back into living room. "How's married life?" She asked awkwardly as she tried to make conversation before sitting down on her favourite couch.

"To be honest? It's hard," he said with a laugh, sitting opposite her.

"Oh?"She asked, trying to hide her smile. Even though she wanted Selena and Nick to be happy, there was still a part of her who wanted Nick for herself. "I guess nothing is as easy as it looks."

"I guess not." He replied, suddenly realizing he had nothing else to say. He couldn't tell her about Selena's crazy jealousy or the way she wanted to control every single aspect of his life. They were best friends. "How are you? You look great." He said with a genuine smile, knowing that the word 'great' didn't do Miley any justice.

"Aw, thank-you," she said, feeling her cheeks burn. "I'm great, thanks for asking."

"Do you wanna do something today?" Nick blurted out after a few moments of awkward silence.

Looking at Nick, Miley laughed, "sure, let me put some clothes on."

_You don't have to if you don't want to, I sure as hell wouldn't mind, _Nick thought to himself, instead he just nodded, "I'll wait."

"Great," she said, getting up from the couch Miley walked back into her room and took her robe off and slowly got dressed into the outfit she picked out before Nick arrived. Looking into the mirror on her dresser, she applied a layer of lip gloss onto her lips before grabbing her purse and walking back into the living room.

A smile grew on Nick's lips as soon as Miley walked in, _this could work too. _

"So, where are we going?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

He shrugged, "where do you wanna go?"

"How about the park? We haven't been there in forever." She said with a soft smile, instantly remembering the childhood they spent together.

_Flashback._

Seven year old Nick ran determinedly towards the swing set,when he finally reached it, he let out a triumphant, "yes."

Moments later, a six year old Miley also reached the swing set, "no fair!" She whined, "you cheated!"

"No, I didn't! I won fair and square!" He retaliated with his arms across his chest.

Seeing this, Miley also crossed her arms. "Did too!"

Rolling his eyes, Nick scoffed, "sore loser. You just don't want to give me a prize for winning."

Dropping her arms, Miley gave Nick a quizzical look. "What do you want?"

Looking back at Miley, Nick's frown turned into a smile, "can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"When we're old, will you marry me?" He asked, obviously unaware of the magnitude of the question.

"Why would you want to marry me?"

"Because you're my best friend and I'll always love you." He answered proudly, "and then you'd never be too busy for me because we'd be married."

_/Flashback _

Arriving at the park, Miley felt all of the memories flooding back to her. They walked together along the pavement, exchanging looks. They both knew what each other were thinking and in that single moment, Miley felt all of her feelings for Nick come to the surface. Taking a deep breath, she smiled to herself, _keep it together, Miley. Don't break now. _She glanced at the swing set and then back at Nick, "I'll race you." She said with a cheeky grin before bolting towards the swing set.

"Hey!" Nick called out, running after her. "I'm still going to beat you, Cyrus." He teased as he attempted to run faster than she did.

"Yeah, right Jonas." She said, giggling. But as much as she tried, she couldn't beat Nick to the swing set.

"Told you," he said proudly with his arms across his chest.

"Jerk," she mocked before sticking out her tongue.

"Very mature," Nick remarked with a chuckle.

"You know me too well," she said, sitting on a swing.

Walking to the other swing, Nick sat down. "I miss this."

Looking at Nick, Miley automatically smiled, "me too. Everything was so much simpler when we were kids."

Nick chuckled, leaning towards Miley, "tell me about it."

Miley chuckled uncomfortably, "but you did the right thing," she blurted out, "getting married, I mean. You love her, she loves you." She added quickly.

Slightly confused by Miley's words, Nick just nodded along with her, "I guess so."

"I'm glad you found someone," she said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Mi. It means a lot." He said, placing his hand over her's for a brief moment. "What about you? Anyone special?"

"Uh..." she started, she was unsure whether or not she should lie. She didn't need his pity, she was fully content with her life, even though Nick rarely appeared in it. "No," she finally said, "but that's okay, I'm happy with my life the way it is."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you." He said with a slight smile. There was something weird about this outing. Nick had never felt this way with Miley – they had always been just friends. Now, for some reason unknown to Nick, he didn't want this moment to end. He didn't want to return to hardly ever seeing his best friend. Looking at Miley, he now saw everything he wanted in a woman.

"You know what?" She finally blurted out.

"What?"

"I always thought that I was going to marry you when I was younger." She admitted, feeling her cheeks burn. "I don't know why, but I just never imagined marrying anyone else but you back then. It just seemed like the most logical thing to do. We were best friends and I've always loved you." She added with a slight shrug.

"Wait, you loved me?"

_Holy shit, did I just admit that? _She thought to herself, "uh, yeah. I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't."

"Oh," was all she managed to say, "sorry."

Leaning in towards her, Nick smiled softly. "Don't apologize," he whispered, just inches from her face.

Closing her eyes for a single moment, Miley frowned. "I can't do this," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. You're Selena's husband and she loves you and that's the way it's supposed to me." She said, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. She stood up and looked down at him briefly, praying that her tears would not leave her eyes, she sharply turned around walked away. She had thought about this moment so much in her mind and every time, she ended in Nick's arms. She never would have thought that she'd be walking away from him when her fantasy became reality. But this was the right thing to do, he chose Selena and he needed to respect that and so did she.

Running a hand through her hair, she felt the tears falling from her eyes. Wiping them away, Miley sniffled as she kept walking. She knew that if she looked back, she would have ran into his arms and there is no way she could let that happen. He was married, to her best friend. There was no way she was going to be the other woman, she refused to ruin a marriage.

Nick sighed as he watched Miley walking away from him. Even though he knew the feelings he had for her were wrong, he didn't care. The only thing that he cared about was the fact that it took him all of his teenage life to finally realize what a fantastic person Miley was. It made him feel tremendously stupid. Miley was the best person Nick had ever known. The was trustworthy, loyal and honest. She was everything Nick would ever need and he let her go. That was something he could never forgive himself for. Standing up from the swing, Nick started to walk back to Miley's apartment. Even though he knew it would ultimately cause my problems than it was solving he needed to see her again to sort everything out.

He knocked on her door, awaiting a response. When the door finally opened, Nick attempted to speak but before he could even get a word out the door was violently shut in his face. Knocking on the door harder, Nick got impatient. "Come on, Miley! I just wanna talk." He called out. After several minutes of constant knocking and yelling, Miley finally caved in. Opening the door, Miley had a stern expression on her face. "What?"

Nick took a step towards her, "I just want to talk, okay?"

Taking a step away from him, Miley was determined to keep a distance between them. "Then talk."

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, coldly. "There was never a time, you were constantly talking about all of the other girls you thought were hot. Was I supposed to tell you when when you were talking about being in love with Selena? No." She added, all of these words came out of her mouth at such a pace and she was unable to stop them. "You wanna know why? Because I wanted you to be happy and so what if it wasn't with me? Your happiness has always meant more to me than my own. There. It's finally out. Are you happy now?"

"Wow," was all Nick managed to say. When he asked that question, he didn't imagine getting that response. "You're my best friend, Miley -"

"Don't," Miley said, cutting Nick off. "I've heard it all before." She said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes once again. She didn't want the fact that her and Nick would always be friends to be further reinforced. "I've always loved you and I understand that you've never felt that way so please, just save your breath and please leave." Although Nick was the last person she wanted to see her cry, she couldn't help it. Wiping away the tears that fell, she watched Nick walking out of her apartment.

As Nick closed the door behind her, he turned around once again and frowned. "I love you," he whispered, knowing that Miley wouldn't hear it. He slowly lifted his hand, contemplating whether or not he should knock again. A few moments passed before remembering the conversation that just took place. _You've caused enough damage, Nick. Walk away. _Sighing, Nick slowly dropped his arm back to his side.

After Nick left, Miley ran into her bedroom and fell onto her bed as she sobbed into her pillows. Without intending to, Nick made the day even worse. Miley had expressed her true feelings and was left broken. Deep down, Miley had always known that guys like Nick just didn't like girls like herself but she always held onto that hope. The same hope that lead her to this moment of heartbreak and feeling vulnerable.

**AN: Eeeep! Only one chapter left. :D**


End file.
